


Song of Storms

by ittsjohnny



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom!Dan, M/M, Phanfiction, Smut, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ittsjohnny/pseuds/ittsjohnny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is scared of storms so he turns to Phil for comfort.</p>
<p>Phan Oneshot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Song of Storms

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first attempt at writing Fanfiction and smut so i hope you enjoy it. xx

            Lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the dark buildings of the London skyline.  There were a few seconds of silence and then the boom of thunder roared through Dan’s bedroom. He gasped and hid under his covers, shaking with fear, anxiously waiting for the next boom.  Dan hated thunderstorms and today was the first day of a week of stormy weather.

            The next day he walked into the living room to find his roommate Phil watching an anime on T.V.  Phil turned his head to greet him but stopped as he saw the dark bags under Dan’s eyes. “Dan, you look horrible, did you sleep at all last night?” Phil asked.  Dan shook his head and took his seat next to Phil.  He watched Dan with concern.  When Dan turned to look at Phil, he smiled and turned his attention back to the T.V.

 

~*~

            Night has fallen and Dan is getting ready to go to sleep. He threw off his shirt and pants and went under the covers.  His eyes slowly drooped shut as he drifted off to sleep.  _BOOM,_ thunder echoed through the apartment, shaking the walls and waking Dan up. He sat up in his bed and gasped. Dan looked at his phone, it was three in the morning.  The next bolt of lightning was extremely close, it rattled the apartment, Dan screamed in terror and seconds later Phil came running in, turning on the lights.

“What’s wrong?” Phil asked.

“N-not-thing I’m fine,” Dan stuttered.

            There was another crash of thunder and Dan jumped.

“Aww Dan is it the storm,” Phil said sympathetically.

            Dan nodded his head, his face going flush with embarrassment. Phil took notice and sat next to Dan in the bed and began rubbing circles on his back.

“It’s okay Dan there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Phil soothed Dan.  He rested his head on Phil’s shoulder.  There was another boom and Dan jumped.

“Here, let’s get to sleep,” Phil said getting up to turn off the lights. He climbed back into bed with Dan. That’s when Dan scooted down the bed a bit and threw his arm over Phil, resting his head on his chest. It wasn’t until then that Phil noticed Dan was just in his underwear.  He felt butterflies in his stomach.  He has always had feelings for Dan but he’s never mentioned anything, not wanting to risk losing his best friend if feelings weren’t reciprocated. His heart began picking up. He was praying Dan couldn’t feel it. There was another loud boom and this time both Dan and Phil jumped, now both their hearts racing. Dan snuggled closer to Phil and they both drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Phil slowly opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling. He felt an odd absence. He looked around and saw Dan was nowhere to be found.  Phil sighed and got up out of bed and walked down the hall to the kitchen where he spotted Dan making breakfast.

“Morning,” Dan said, putting two pancakes on separate plates. 

He handed one of the plates to Phil and sat down on the table. Phil followed, taking his seat across from Dan.  They ate in awkward silence. Occasionally making small talk that just died back down to their silence.

~*~

            It’s nighttime again.  Phil was sat in his bed under the covers on his laptop, browsing through his twitter when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” He said.  The door creaked open and Dan stood in the door way with just a pair of sweats on.  His arm was stroking up and down the other arm, he stood there biting his lip nervously. “Uh, there’s going to be another storm tonight so c-can I sleep here with you?” He asked, his voice shaky and uncertain.

“Sure of course you can,” Phil answered, scooting over and making room on the bed. Dan made his way to the bed and scooted next to Phil, he was close, very close. 

            For the next hour or so, Dan watched as Phil browsed his subscription box.

“Hey check out Connor Franta’s new video,” Phil said, moving the mouse around the picture of Connor.

“Coming out,” Dan read. Phil clicked it and they watched it.

_“-And be open and honest and tell you all…That I’m Gay,”_ Connor said.

They continued watching the video and then Connor began tearing up.  Phil heard Dan sniffle and he looked down at him and saw him tearing up as well. “What’s wrong Dan, don’t cry this is a good thing,” Phil said.

“Phil I have something to tell you,” Dan said.

“Go ahead Dan you know you can tell me anything,” Phil comforted him.

“I’m gay too,” Dan sobbed.

Phil grabbed Dan’s chin and pointed him so that they were face to face.

“You being gay doesn’t change anything, we’re still best friends,” Phil said.

“I know, just seeing Connor cry has me all worked up,” Dan said.

Phil embraced Dan, rubbing circles in his back until his sobbing stopped.  When they pulled apart, Dan was looking deeply into Phil’s eyes as Phil looked into Dan’s, that’s when Dan leaned in, slowly but steady, he pressed his lips on Phil’s and when they parted, a sense of regret and embarrassment hit Dan.

“I-uh-s-sorry I’m so sorry,” Dan said as he got up and walked back to his room, as he shut the door and tried to lock it, Phil came bursting in.

“Listen I’m sorry, please do-,” Dan was interrupted by Phil crashing his lips onto Dan’s.

They parted for a second, both out of breath, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a very very long time Dan,” Phil said.

“Oh shut up and get over here,” Dan said pulling Phil back into their kiss, deepening it.

Phil licked along Dan’s lower lip, sucking and biting it, his tongue prodding at Dan’s mouth, trying to gain entrance. Dan got the hint and opened up.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

They slowly backed onto Dan’s bed.  Phil was on top of Dan, his tongue exploring Dan’s mouth. Phil then began kissing along Dan’s jawline, making his way down to his neck.  As Phil’s lips made contact with Dan’s neck, Dan squirmed, “Ahh, not my neck,” Dan sighed, but Phil went in and kissed and sucked a mark on Dan’s now reddening neck.  “Ahh, you arse,” He gasped.

Dan flipped them over so now he was on top and had his fingers on the hem of Phil’s shirt.  He looked at Phil’s eyes and Phil nodded, helping Dan rip off his shirt.  Dan went back up to give Phil another kiss, and then one on his neck, and then he worked his way down to Phil’s waist. Dan looked at Phil’s crotch, noticing the considerably large outline pulsating in fabric confines.  It made Dan’s mouth water.  He hooked his fingers in Phil’s sweats and pulled them down. He teased him by running his tongue along the fabric of Phil’s underwear, his touch making Phil writhe beneath him.

Dan finally pulled down Phil’s underwear, his eyes widening because he was finally getting what he wanted.  He licked a stripe from Phil’s balls, up the shaft and stopped at the head. Phil’s breath hitched. He looked down at Dan, swallowing hard. Dan swiped his tongue over the slit on the head of Phil’s throbbing cock, licking the precum oozing out of it. Dan then began to take in more and more of Phil. 

Phil threw his head back and his eyes were shut.  His hands grasped the sheets as Dan was bobbing his head up and down.  Phil jerked his hips up and Dan spit Phil out, coughing and choking on Phil.  “Sorry,” Phil breathed. 

Then Phil pulled Dan back up to him and flipped them over. He moved down between Dan’s legs and pulled his pants and underwear off. He then spread Dan’s legs open, kissing along his thighs. “Move towards the edge of the bed,” Phil said as he climbed onto the floor kneeling in front of Dan. “Why do you want me on the edge of the bed what are yo-OH,” Dan moaned as Phil licked around Dan’s hole. It clenched around his tongue. Dan’s breathing picked up, he was clearly enjoying this. 

“You don’t happen to have any lube do you?” Phil asked.

“T-t-top drawer , top drawer,” Dan stuttered.

“Wait, why do you have lube?” Phil questioned him.

“Just shut up and fuck me Jesus Christ,” Dan begged.

            Phil reached into Dan’s bedside drawer and pulled out a half empty bottle of lube.  He coated one of his fingers with it and firmly pressed it slowly into Dan’s hole.

“Ooooh that’s cold,” Dan shuddered. Once Phil thought Dan was ready, he began to slowly move the single digit in and out.  Dan hissed in pain but after a bit the pain turned into pleasure.

            Phil hooked his finger, brushing against Dan’s prostate. Dan’s breathing picked up. He gasped when Phil added a second finger.  He began moving his hips down, fucking into Phil’s fingers, moaning out in utter bliss. Phil pulled out his fingers and as he was beginning to coat a third finger, Dan grabbed his hand.

“Forget the other finger’s just get inside me,” Dan pleaded.

            That’s when Phil lubed up his cock and lined himself up with Dan’s entrance. He kissed Dan’s legs that were rested on his shoulders.  Phil jerked Dan for a bit before pushing the head of his cock into Dan.  He moved in slowly, not wanting to hurt his partner. When Dan bottomed out, Phil slowly pulled back and slammed back into Dan.  Dan’s back arched in pure pleasure.  Phil began snapping his hips back and forth, moving in and out of Dan at a fast pace.

“I…Gonna come,” Dan choked. That’s when Dan’s back arched high. Ribbons of white spurting out of his cock, coating his chest, face and a little bit on Phil. That sent Phil over the edge, he fucked into Dan a few more times and then Phil exploded inside Dan.

            Both were out of breathe and were panting.  Phil slowly pulled out of Dan and went up to kiss him again. Not like when they first started though, that was a kiss of passion and lust, this time was different. This time was a kiss of love. Phil rested his forehead on Dan, both trying to catch their breaths.  Then Phil lay down next to Dan.  The brown haired boy threw his arm over Phil and rested his head on his chest.

“I love you Phil,” Dan murmured.

“I love you too Dan,” Phil whispered, running his hand through Dan’s hair.

Just then thunder shook the apartment, but Dan didn’t jump this time, no, because now Dan had Phil to protect him.


End file.
